Un te amo no es suficiente
by soeul83
Summary: ¿Que hacer para recuperar lo que perdiste? Como lograrlo, cuando decir te amo...no es suficiente. Sobre todo, si el corazon que una vez te pertenecio, esta a punto de mudarse lejos de ti...si no es que ya lo ha hecho ¿Que haras ahora?
1. Prologo

**Hola n.n**

**Aquí inicio una nueva historia de la pareja Soeul, pero esta vez es de universo alterno. Por eso les aclaro algunos términos, en este fic, Yi Jung nunca le hizo la promesa en el horno a Ga Eul, habrá otras modificaciones de las cuales se enteraran a medida que lean la historia…**

**Sé que se preguntaran de mi otro fic…lo se…pronto lo actualizare, ténganme paciencia ^^**

**Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen…**

**Una cosa mas, el prologo esta redactado en segunda persona…**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**UN TE AMO… NO ES SUFICIENTE**

**PROLOGO.**

¿Que hacer cuando dejas escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Cómo remediar ese terrible error? Sobre todo, si dejaste que el tiempo matara toda esperanza. Y cuando por fin entras en razón, te das cuenta que llegaste tarde y lo que alguna vez creíste tuyo, estas a punto de perderlo. Entonces te cuestionas… ¿Cómo recuperarlo?... ¿Qué truco usar para impedir que te lo arrebaten?... ¿Acaso tu sonrisa matadora, servirá?...Sabes que no, porque una simple sonrisa no borrara tu estupidez ¡Si, estupidez! Ya que por actuar de esa manera es que sucedió todo esto.

La culpa te carcome y rezas para que esta vez, solo por esta insignificante ocasión, el destino no te juegue en contra, y todos los demonios que tienes en tu alma…desaparezcan. Quieres verte libre de miedos y asi entregarle tu corazón, para convertirte en su prisionero… ¿Suena raro?...Mas viniendo de ti, pero que se puede hacer, cuando amar significa atar tu corazón al de la persona amada…Ser su esclavo, eso no te importa, solo quieres decirle que la amas…

Sin embargo, no será sencillo, habrá cosas que obstaculicen tu meta, más que nada…ella. Porque un _**"TE AMO"**_, cuatro años después, no es suficiente. No puede ser creíble para ella…una romántica, una fiel creyente de las almas gemelas, esa frase…hoy no le suena dulce o ilusoria ¡No! Tal vez en el pasado si, cuando la espero ese ultimo dia que te vio. Cuando por un instante deseo que la detuvieras mientras bajaba esas escaleras, pero no lo hiciste. Solo te quedaste allí, impávido, sin decir o hacer algo…

La esperanza murió aun mas, porque el silencio fue tu verdugo durante los cuatro años de ausencia. Ese mudismo, en el que te escudaste para protegerte y no aceptar lo que sentias.

Ahora…lo único que consigues, es clavar mas hondo en su corazón las viejas espinas que años atrás había decidido arrancar. Y que como enredaderas empiezan a crecer, envolviéndola, causando más dolor…

Por ello… ¿Serás capaz de luchar? O ¿Permitirás que su temor te lleve a renunciar? Mas, si otro esta a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y el corazón que tu dejaste. Contemplándola, te sientes un intruso en su vida…Un mero oportunista, que busca una revancha y esta vez espera ganar…

_Espero que les guste esta loca idea mia y me acompañen…_

_Saben que sus comentarios serán mi paga y también lo tomare como un acuerdo entre nosotros para saber que me seguirán…_

_Desde ya gracias por sus reviews ^^_

_Gracias soeul83 n_n_


	2. Capitulo 1 : Vestido de novia

**Hola a todos n.n**

**Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews….KOMAWHO …**

**Kimsang- Roll (amigo tu apoyo es valioso para mi)… Shanon17 (¡Sobrina! Nuestro pequeño Casanova deberá luchar, y no tiene que quedarse en la trinchera…Como siempre te digo, gracias por tu apoyo y tu cuentas con el mio. Ojala y pronto tengamos un nuevo capi de tus fics n_n )…Ely Tonks (¡Donseng! Gracias por seguirme en esta locura…Te adoro n.n )…Alyssa2253( ¡Donseng! Gracias. Me alegra que volvieras al fandom, aunque nunca te fuiste en realidad, porque nos has acompañado con tus comentarios….TKM ^_^)… kotokoasialove, danae, karly15, agustina ( en verdad les agradezco su apoyo a mis fics ^_^)… CarlotaHdez y zuki-uchia (muchas gracias por sus comentarios… si tiene conti y aquí esta :D )…nitamaricl ( Gracias…me alegra que te haya gustado….ya sabes amo tus fics n.n )**

**También le agradezo a los lectores anónimos :)**

**En cuanto a Amor en la distancia, el también tiene conti, sucede q me aboque a hacer el primer capi de este nuevo fic, ya que el otro esta muy avanzado. Espero esta semana actualizarlo n.n**

**Bien, aclarar no esta demás… La historia y los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no son mios, o habría hecho que Yi Jung y Ga Eul se besaran jajajaja…**

**Ok…aquí vamos n.n**

**CAPITULO I**

**VESTIDO DE NOVIA**

Habia partido desde el Aeropuerto Arlanda en la ciudad sueca de Estocolmo, donde paso los últimos cuatro años estudiando o recluido como a veces le gustaba pensar, hacia nueve horas y media mas o menos, era gracioso ver como el tiempo gastado en ese bendito vuelo calculaba; incluso intento dormir algunas horas, si bien al principio logro hacerlo, ahora cuanto mas se acercaba a su país le resultaba imposible abandonar su nerviosismo.

Cierra sus ojos y reposa cómodamente la cabeza en el asiento del avión privado, que con amabilidad su amigo Jun Pyo envio por el. Ansioso esperaba que este tocara suelo coreano, ya le urgia bajar. El corazon corria salvajemente, pareciera como si fuese a salir de su pecho, llevo la mano hasta este para sentir su palpitar. Durante años anhelando volver a su país, extrañando la ciudad, el idioma, a sus amigos, pero mas que nadie… a ella. A esa mujer de la cual se enamoro y por cobarde la dejo atrás. Estando lejos aprendio a amarla mas, no es que antes la amara menos ¡Claro que no! Siempre tuvo claro sus sentimientos por ella. Lo supo desde el instante en el que la conocio; esa noche cuando fue en busca de Jan Di y se encontró con aquella jovencita hermosa, frágil y valiente ¡Si, valiente! De ahí que le regañara por darle un consejo, que según ella, su amiga no necesitaba, retirándose enojada de su estudio y causando un rotundo asombro en el. Aquel breve encuentro le basto para darse cuenta que esa mujer seria valiosa en su vida.

Ella, la incondicional, que nunca espero nada mas de lo que el pudiera darle…la que estuvo a su lado en los tiempos de autodestrucción. Aquella que le saco del fango donde quería hundirse, esa que se convirtió en su ancla, dejando una huella imborrable en su corazon, quería verla…pero…¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? ¿Lo habrá olvidado?...Tal vez es lo mas seguro, despues de todo, las cosas entre ambos quedaron claras hace cuatro años atrás…

**Flashback.**

Fue a buscarla a la tienda de avena para hablar de sus amigos o eso es lo que se invento en calidad de excusa, porque la realidad es que deseaba estar cerca de ella. Luego de que casi se besaran en su estudio, no habían vuelto a verse. Ella no se apareció por ahi, ni tampoco lo llamo; quizás, avergonzada por lo ocurrido, por ello decidio dar el primer paso. Debido a que no hubo mucho que platicar sobre Jan Di y Jun Pyo, parecía como si la charla no tuviera sentido, entonces le propuso hablar sobre ellos. Se percato de lo tensa que se puso al escucharlo decir aquella frase, sin embargo, por primera vez tomaba el valor para mencionar en una oración la palabra "nosotros" y eso era un logro para el Casanova Yi Jung.

Salieron del local de comida rápida al que habían ido, subieron al automóvil, ninguno decía nada. El silencio resultaba confortable, cuando aun no se hallaban las palabras adecuadas para decir. Detuvo el auto cerca de Namsan, le abrió la puerta e iniciaron una caminata cual procesión de un condenado se tratara; de pronto se paro en mitad de las escaleras y volteo a verla.

Ga Eul…yo… – dijo vacilante, pero no pudo ni terminar de hablar porque ella lo interrumpio.

_ Me iré primero – expreso resuelta, bajando su mirada, como si el suelo fuera algo interesante de observar –. No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo… Ahora lo entiendo todo. Que es lo que sientes sunbae – elevo su vista hacia el –. Asi que no voy a seguir buscándote más – concluyo con melancolia. Su rostro se mostro aturdido, aunque rápidamente recobro su serenidad.

Ella entendio que sus palabras eran puras mentiras, que ideo para no continuar arrastrando su corazon, ademas que caso tenia luchar por algo que nunca seria suyo. Por primera vez en su vida se rindió, sentia que amarle era absurdo y doloroso. Por ello solto las amarras que la mantenían unida a Yi Jung…

_ Ga Eul yang – expreso suavemente. Las palabras, atoradas en su garganta no salían.

Cabizbaja pronuncio su ultimo embuste…

_ Mi profesora…No…quiero decir Eun Jae, ella me dijo esto…Ella se permitio entregar todo su corazon y por ello no tiene arrepentimientos, ni malos recuerdos - volvió a mirarlo– Gracias…por darme la oportunidad de intentarlo tanto como pude – suspiro soltando el aire que contenia – Si Jan Di se comunica conmigo, te lo hare saber inmediatamente…Entonces – realizo una pequeña reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a bajar pausadamente las escaleras.

En medio de esas escaleras, dejo su amor…su corazon…alli renuncio a So Yi Jung…

El la observo marcharse. No fue a su encuentro, no le dijo frases de consuelo, ni mucho menos hizo promesas. El directamente no hizo nada…

Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, despues de ese dia no tuvieron mas contacto. Inclusive cuando Jun Pyo salio del hospital y junto a Wo Bin fueron a la tienda para comunicarle a Jan Di la noticia, el guardaba la ilusion de encontrarse con Ga Eul; no obstante sus sueños se hallaron echados por tierra, esa tarde ella no había ido a trabajar porque estaba en un viaje familiar.

Las semanas pasaban y no realizo el minimo movimiento para buscarla, solamente acato su decisión…asi…sin protestar.

LLego el dia de su partida a Suecia, todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndolo, menos ella, claro. Eso le decepciono, pero que mas esperaba, que estuviera ahi mostrando una falsa sonrisa, cuando bien sabia que lo menos que veria en su dulce rostro seria felicidad. De hecho supuso que era mejor no verse…

Sus amigos le desearon suerte y no falto una que otra broma por parte de Wo Bin. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para alejarse, Jan Di lo llamo y se acerco a Yi Jung regalándole un calido abrazo. El, le correspondio con alegría, porque la extrañaria. Aunque al comienzo creyo que ella solo traería problemas a Jun Pyo; al final debio aceptar que esa chica tosca, orgullosa,fue una bendición en la vida de su amigo y de alguna manera en la suya también, porque gracias a ella pudo conocer a Ga Eul…

Le sonrio con franqueza, asegurándole que estaria bien, que no se preocupara; entonces ella saco de su bolso un sobre color rosa y se lo entrego, aun si de fondo se debian oir los gritos de protesta por parte Gu Jun Pyo o mas valdría decir sus celos.

El se quedo mirándola desconcertado. Jan Di le mostro una mirada amable y explico:

"_Es de Ga Eul" _

A lo que Yi Jung entendio perfectamente, la tomo, guardándola en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. A continuación, se encamino hacia la puerta de embarque; por esta vez quiso ir en un vuelo comercial, aun si sus amigos le insistieron en usar un avión privado. El se obstino en hacerlo de esa forma, haber estado tanto tiempo cerca Jan Di y Ga Eul hizo que se le pegaran ciertas costumbres plebeyas.

Cuando por fin estaba sentado en su asiento, en el área de primera clase y el capitán informaba el despegue, saco la misiva y calmadamente la abrio. Sus ojos escanearon las palabras escritas en impecable caligrafia. A medida que la leia, sintio ganas de gritarle al piloto que se regresara, sin embargo era una locura pedir semejante cosa.

Vuelve a releerla…

_**Sunbae:**_

_**En estos momentos estaras partiendo rumbo a Suecia, y solo puedo decir…perdona por no ir a despedirte, pero comprenderas que es difícil para mi ver como te alejas de todos…y sobre todo de mi…**_

_**Se que no tengo derecho a sentirme asi, porque claramente te dije que renunciaba a ti, pero es mas fuerte que yo…No creas que estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, ya que no es asi. Pienso mantener lo que prometi en Namsam…**_

_**Solo…te pido que no te sientas culpable por no corresponder a mis sentimientos. Siempre supe que eras un imposible, mas de terca no lo acepte antes. Asi que como ves, yo estare bien, por ello tu también debes estarlo, arasso…**_

_**Debes convertirte en el mejor alfarero y cuando regreses, si es que algun dia lo haces, en mi encontraras a una amiga…**_

_**Adios Yi Jung sunbae…**_

_**Ga Eul.**_

Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, que de inmediato limpio. Yi Jung tuvo claro que este era el final de algo que nunca inicio.

A partir de ese momento, acordó con el mismo en un trato infame, permitir a Ga Eul continuar con su pacifica vida, aun si eso significara llevar consigo el mas grande dolor. En esos cuatro años jamas visito Corea, es mas, hasta disipo todo interés personal que pudiese tener por ella. Y menos imaginar que sus amigos supieran de su amor hacia la chica, o eso supuso.

Mientras vivia en Suecia se aboco a sanar su mano y acrecentar su talento como alfarero, lo que le valio grandes reconocimientos por parte de varios artistas. Estar en el país europeo le dio la oportunidad de darse a conocer en el viejo continente, y tambien de viajar a diversos países americanos invitado por dignatarios de los mismos, a fin de exponer su talento en la cerámica. En cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas, estas con el correr del tiempo se hicieron escasas. ¡Vamos! No es que se volvió un monje ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque un hombre con su atractivo y la hechizante sonrisa que poseía era indudable que pasara desapercibido para las damas.

**Fin del flashback.**

De repente, oyo por las bocinas al capitán anunciar que estaban por aterrizar, su emoción fue en aumento, pronto estaría en su tierra y cerca de ella, esto no hizo mas que complacerlo.

Diez minutos despues salía del aeropuerto de Incheon arrastrando su maleta. El chofer de su familia, que se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada, se aproximo a el e hizo una reverencia, para luego tomar su equipaje.

_ El joven amo Wo Bin acaba de hacerle llegar esto – decía señalando un auto. Se trataba de un Bugatti Veyron en color negro, con tintes naranja en la zona baja y en el disco de la rueda.

Seguidamente le alcanzo las llaves. Yi Jung sonrio en agradecimiento por el gesto de su amigo.

_ Por favor lleva mi maleta a casa – le mando, al mismo tiempo que subia a su coche y arrancaba rumbo al salón F4.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, en el salón F4 Ji Hoo y Wo Bin charlaban tranquilamente cuando una vieja y conocida figura hizo su aparición en el lugar. Al divisarlo los jóvenes sonrieron, por fin despues de tanto tiempo todos se hallaban juntos otra vez como en el pasado.

_ ¡Yi Jung ah! Que bueno que volviste, ya creía que nos abandonarías para siempre – le reprocho alegremente Wo Bin, mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Ji Hoo meneo su cabeza a manera de saludo.

_ Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti. No soy tan cruel – respondio traviesamente el alfarero. Para Yi Jung ese no era el verdadero motivo de su regreso, pero sus amigos ignoraban esto – Jun Pyo ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto al no ver la presencia del pelo rizado.

_ ¿Adivina? – dijo Ji Hoo.

_ ¿Con Jan Di? – sus amigos asintieron – Aish…Han pasado mas de cuatro años y el sigue tras de ella como un colegial – comentaba sonriente el alfarero.

_ No, lo mas sorprendente es que ella aun quiera estar con el – alego Wo Bin, produciendose una sonora carcajada entre ellos.

La realidad, es que resultaba admirable la durabilidad en la relación de ese par, con lo volátiles que son, cualquiera pensaría que hace tiempo habrían terminado; sin embargo a pesar de todo continuaban juntos. Ambos debieron luchar demasiado contra la oposición de la presidenta Kang, la casi boda con Jae Kyung y la perdida de memoria de Jun Pyo, pero salieron victoriosos, demostrando que su amor lo superaba todo; incluso los cuatro años que estuvieron separados a causa de los estudios de Gu Jun Pyo, no pudo hacer mella en lo que sentian. El había regresado hacia seis meses, y lo primero que hizo fue ir en buscar de Jan Di y pedirle matrimonio; ese atardecer a la orilla de la playa, el altivo Jun Pyo le propuso a esa chica que lo enamoro que se convirtiera en su esposa. Esta claro que ella accedió a su petición, no sin antes de que sus dos amigos dejaran sus bromas de lado. Porque ese duo, me refiero a Ji Hoo y Wo Bin, en medio del osado acto, aparecieron para romper con el romanticismo que tenia la escena.

Mientras ellos reian les llego un mensaje simultaneo a los tres.

_ Es Jun Pyo – menciono extrañado Ji Hoo.

_ ¡Vamos! – exclamo Wo Bin.

Los tres se retiraron del salón, momentos despues subían a sus respectivos vehículos, conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la transitada Seul.

Al llegar al lugar citado se quedaron estupefactos ¿Que hacia ahí Jun Pyo? y mas aun ¿Para que los necesitaba a ellos con tanta urgencia? Pues, como no se quedarian con las dudas entraron, era mejor sacarse la curiosidad de una buena vez. En el hall de entrada del local se hallaron a su líder, paseándose de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

_ Gu Jun Pyo ¿Qué sucede para que nos has llamado? – le cuestiono serio, el músico, aproximándose rápidamente a junto a el.

Cuando los vio, se sintio mas aliviado, por lo menos ahora no estaría solo en esa decisiva tarea.

_ Exactamente. Y no solo eso ¿Por qué en una tienda de novias? ¿Es que acaso tu y Jan Di ya pusieron fecha de boda? – indago Wo Bin.

_ Bueno, es que son vitales sus consejos – explico.

Los tres jóvenes se miraban unos a otros… ¿Vitales?... ¿Consejos?... ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Desde cuando aca sus consejos en la moda se habían vuelto importantes? No entendían absolutamente nada, era incomprensible lo que Jun Pyo decía.

_¡Jun Pyo! – grito enérgicamente Jan Di. Detuvo sus protestas al notar la presencia completa del F4 – Oh…sunbaes ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí? – podia observar una sonrisa engreida en el guapo rostro de su novio, lo que la lleva descubrir al responsable de todo esto. Se acerca a su tonto prometido y le asesta un duro golpe en su brazo, en tanto que le reclama – Los llamaste únicamente para que no te aburrieras tu solo…Argh…¡Eres imposible!

_ ¡Oye! No es por eso – contesta en su defensa. Puede ver la mueca de disgusto en la cara de la ex nadadora – ¡En serio! Ademas cuanto mas opiniones masculinas haya, será mejor – manifestó con una enorme sonrisa.

En esos momentos una empleada de la tienda dijo:

_ Señorita. La novia ya esta lista, pueden pasar – y les hace un ademan, señalando la habitación.

Los cinco ingresaron en la elegante habitación…Y alli, en la pequeña tarima, viéndose angelical y feliz con la tierna sonrisa que se delineaba en sus labios…estaba Ga Eul. Ella llevaba un delicado vestido de novia, diseñado por Vera Wang en corte A con cuello strapless. El torso del mismo se destacaba por un corse en brocato, con bordados de rosas en hilos de oro; la parte baja en satén se abria desde la cadera hacia abajo en una cola estilo barrido.

La bella sonrisa que tenia desaparecio al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Yi Jung…el había regresado y se encontraba ahí…de pie…contemplandola. Sus piernas se volvieron mantequilla y la confianza que poseía al principio se esfumo, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir y en esa habitación solamente estuvieran ellos. Entonces de su boca salieron palabras que nunca creyo volver a pronunciar…

"_Yi Jung sunbae"_ susurro imperceptiblemente.

Yi Jung sintio que se sofocaba. El aire…¿A dónde se había ido?...que le costaba respirar. Estaba soñando, esa mujer frente a el…vestida de novia no era Ga Eul ¿No podia ser ella? Esto se trataba de una cruel broma del destino. Fijo sus ojos en ella y casi pudo oírla decir su nombre…

El silencio es impacable con aquellos que callan, y tarde o temprano comprendes que las palabras no dichas castigan con fiereza. Al final solo tienes dos caminos…decirlas…o callarlas para siempre….

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Una cosa mas, los diálogos en Namsan son extraidos del canal de HanaYumi en youtube n.n_

_Como siempre les digo, sus reviews son bienvenidos_

_Gracias soeul83_


	3. Capitulo 2: Es dificil pronunciar te amo

_Annyeong n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho….gracias en verdad T.T….son ustedes geniales…._

_También mis saludos a todos los lectores anónimos, ustedes contribuyen con sus lecturas n.n_

_Bien aquí esta el capitulo 2…._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

CAPITULO II

"ES TAN DIFICIL PRONUNCIAR TE AMO"

En aquella habitación, el tiempo se volvió lento, solo viejas imágenes se proyectaban. Fotos de un pasado que alguna vez supo unirlos, pero ahora, el presente creaba un abismo entre ellos. Y las preguntas de lo que pudo ser, como traviesas niñas jugaban en su mente sin que se pudieran detener, querían salir a la luz, ellas no podían seguir ocultas. No, la oscuridad no era lugar para estas…y asi terminaba con miles de dudas y ninguna respuesta.

¿Qué habría pasado si la detenía esa tarde en Namsan? ¿O si prometía volver por ella? ¿Lo hubiera esperado? Conociéndola, era lo mas lógico. Pero nunca juro tal cosa, y ahí estaban las consecuencias de su indecisión ¿Era demasiado tarde para retroceder el tiempo atrás? ¿Solo quedaba aceptar y ver como otro se casaba con ella? El destino siempre se empeñaba en arrebatarle lo más querido. Pensándolo bien, no debía culpar a nadie, todo era absolutamente su responsabilidad. Fue un ingenuo al creer que ella lo esperaría, si jamás le dio un mínimo indicio de esperanza. Asi que ahora no tenía por qué quejarse de su infortunio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos, él buscó descubrir un astibo del amor que ella supo tenerle, aunque fuera una pequeña señal, algo que le dijera que Ga Eul aun lo amaba, sin embargo no lo encontró. En el pasado sus ojos desnudaban su alma, y el podía adivinar cada sentimiento que ella estuviera sintiendo, mas, esta vez…no fue asi. Ellos no reflejaban nada, solamente sorpresa, mezclada con tristeza.

Ga Eul, percibiendo la intensidad de su mirar, apartó la vista, se hallaba incómoda, había algo en su modo de mirarla que la asustaba… ¿En que momento regreso? Y más que nada… ¿Qué hacía en la tienda? Esto no está bien, ella no debía abrumarse con su presencia…

Yi Jung, ya no pudo soportar continuar viéndola vestida de novia y salió impetuosamente del lugar, tanto, que no tuvo cortesía en despedirse, en esos instantes, él no estaba para triviales formalidades. Él quería alejarse, necesitaba estar solo, descargar el dolor que lo abrumaba. Sus amigos corrían tras el, le gritaban, mas, él no respondio a sus llamados. Subió a su vehículo e insertó la llave girándola con fuerza, pisó el acelerador haciendo chirriar las ruedas del mismo. El F4 sólo veía como su auto se perdía en la distancia.

_ ¿Qué sucede con él? No se paró, aún si le llamamos – expresaba enojado Jun Pyo.

_ No entiendo que pasa por su cabeza – opinaba desconcertado Wo Bin.

Ji Hoo que permanecía callado, dijo:

_ Al parecer su silencio le esta cobrando factura – Jun Pyo y Wo Bin lo miraron todavía mas confundidos. Él mostró una triste sonrisa y se apresuró a responder – Déjenlo solo, él lo necesita.

_ ¡Cómo podemos dejarlo solo! ¡Acaso no ves que nos necesita! – reclamaba ofuscado Wo Bin. Él y Yi Jung siempre habían sido muy unidos, desde pequeños eran inseparables, por ello, no podía estar ajeno al comportamiento de su amigo, no encontraba un sentido razonable en las palabras de Ji Hoo.

Wo Bin sacó las llaves de su bolsillo disponiéndose a montar su auto y de este modo alcanzar a Yi Jung. No le importaba si debía buscar en todos los bares de Seúl, porque bien sabía que cuando el alfarero se deprimía, la bebida era su medio de escape. Entonces, se halló que alguien frenaba su andar, al darse vuelta vio una seria mirada en Jun Pyo.

_ Wo Bin ah, sé como te sientes… sin embargo, creo que Ji Hoo tiene razón.

Por primera vez, la voz de Jun Pyo reflejaba una verdadera intranquilidad, él también estaba preocupado por Yi Jung. Wo Bin sintió una ligera vergüenza por suponer que ellos no se interesarían en el bienestar del alfarero.

_ Lo se – admitió Wo Bin – Pero…

_ Si no se comunica con nosotros en un par de horas, lo buscaremos entre todos – propuso el pelo rizado. Si bien, no acababa de comprender del todo la situación, había algo innegable en todo esto, y era el real afecto que albergaba hacia sus amigos.

Wo Bin asintió resignadamente.

_ Anda, vamos a tomar algo – decía Jun Pyo, tirando Wo Bin.

Ji Hoo fijo su vista en la tienda de novias, un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios.

_ Ji Hoo apresurate – gritó el líder de Shin Hwa a punto de ingresar a su coche.

El médico dio una última mirada para luego seguir a sus amigos.

_ Oye Jun Pyo ¿no se enfadara Jan Di? – indagaba Wo Bin, teniendo en cuenta, que estaba en una cita con su novia.

_ ¿Tú lo crees? – expresó temerosamente – Será mejor que le envíe un mensaje.

Asi, con gran rapidez mandó el mensaje de texto; una vez hecho se alejaron de allí.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En la tienda, Ga Eul bajó de la tarima, como un zombie comenzó a caminar hacia una silla próxima. Se sentó, apretando con fuerza su elegante vestido, produjo unas cuantas arrugas en la delicada tela. Verlo había sido una gran impresión. Quería creer que fue producto de su imaginación, no obstante, todo resultaba real.

_ Ga Eul ah…estas pálida… ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestiono Jan Di, reparando en el desasosiego que la chica presentaba.

_ Si – respondió débilmente.

Se puso de pie yendo tras bastidores a cambiarse.

"_¿Ga Eul estas asi por Yi Jung sunbae?" se interrogaba Jan Di._

El sonido de su teléfono la alertó, leyó el mensaje.

"Me fui con los chicos a tomar algo", eso era llanamente lo que su novio había escrito. Jan Di se rascó la sien debido a la frustración. Ya estaba comenzando a experimentar un leve dolor de cabeza.

Diez minutos después Ga Eul apareció.

_ Vamos Jan Di ah – dijo, mientras apuraba sus pasos hacia la salida.

_ Señorita, al final…¿Cuál vestido escogerá? – pidió la empleada del negocio logrando que Ga Eul se detuviera.

Se giró y con una amable sonrisa…

_ Ninguno – respondió. La cara de la vendedora se desencajó – No me mal entienda, en un par de semanas volveré por los nuevos modelos – explicó.

La empleada sonrió, recordando haberle contado sobre estos, realizó una corta reverencia entendiendo su respuesta.

Una vez afuera, Jan Di trataba de darle alcance.

_ ¡Chu Ga Eul detente ahí! – ordenó severamente. La mencionada no encontró más remedio que hacer caso al pedido.

_ Jan Di, hoy no, por favor. Por esta ocasión no me digas, ni preguntes nada…por favor – rogó apesadumbrada, su rostro mostraba visibles tintes de melancolía.

Ciertamente, hizo eco de la suplica de Ga Eul, por lo tanto no intentó sacarle explicaciones. Lo más sensato de su parte seria aguardar a que ella lo hiciera, aún si eso tardaba en darse, no estaba en sus planes forzarla abrir antiguos pesares.

Caminaron juntas por algunos minutos, Jan Di le contaba historias sobre las absurdas actitudes de Jun Pyo, pero la mente de Ga Eul no prestaba la menor atención.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .

Luego de su fracasada visita a la tienda novias, Ga Eul regresó a su departamento al que se había mudado recientemente, este no era muy grande, se componía de una amplia habitación que se dividía en sala y comedor, una diminuta cocina; además, de un dormitorio y el baño. Esto era lo que ella podía proveerse con su sueldo de maestra de kindergarden, incluso, para una persona era suficiente con el espacio que contaba.

Ingresó en su hogar, se sacó sus zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas; en el perchero colgó su chaqueta y cartera. Se acercó a la mesa ratona para colocar sus llaves, cuando un retrato sobre esta captó su interés. En la imagen, enmarcados por un fondo de rosas, estaban ella y su novio, un joven alto, de rostro apuesto; sus cabellos eran castaños, aunado a una gentil mirada que la llenaba de paz.

Entonces, una divertida sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar el dia que tomaron esa foto, fue en la primera cita.

Hace dos años….

Era una mañana de domingo cuando Seung Yoo apareció en la puerta de su casa, en su mano izquierda traía consigo una gran canasta y en la otra un bello ramo de margaritas, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al hallarse con semejante panorama. Él le obsequió las flores, Ga Eul las recibió aspirando el fragante aroma que estas desprendían.

_ Gracias…son muy lindas, Seung Yoo ssi.

_ De nada… ¿Lista para el dia de campo? – expreso sonrientemente, al mismo tiempo que levantó el cesto, ella le vio con alegría.

Le había pedido una cita hace un par de días, como deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con Ga Eul, planeó llevarla de picnic.

_ Claro. Pero… ¿A dónde iremos?– indagó curiosamente.

_ Digamos…que eso es una sorpresa – expuso, guiñando su ojo – ¿Vamos? – pidió. Ga Eul asintió con un leve movimiento.

Seguidamente, se trasladaron en su automóvil hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Seung Yoo aparcó su coche, ayudándola a descender de este. De la cajuela extrajo la canasta; caminaron a través de un sendero, a sus costados estaba adornado de rosas, las había rojas, azules, amarillas…De pronto, se encontraron ante la puerta de ingreso de un enorme vivero, al entrar se podía apreciar la gran variedad de flores que componían el lugar.

_ Es hermoso – decía maravillada Ga Eul, aproximándose a las flores para observarlas de cerca.

_ Sabia que te gustaría – aseveró.

_ Sin embargo, me sorprende que no haya nadie – comentó, viendo hacia los alrededores y percatándose de la falta de personas.

_ Podemos decir que hoy estamos de suerte – respondió con una traviesa sonrisa. No quería confesar que lo desierto del sitio resultaba su responsabilidad, pues se aseguró que ese dia, el invernadero estuviera cerrado al público.

Recorrieron las instalaciones, gozando del encanto que producían las plantas en ellos, de cuando en cuando conversaban sobre sus vidas. Ella se enteró que Seung Yoo era el segundo hijo del matrimonio Han, y aunque proviniera de una buena familia relacionada con el negocio de la hotelería, poseía una personalidad amable. Él vivó prácticamente desde niño en Estados Unidos y se había mudado recientemente a Corea para hacerse cargo del proyecto hotelero que su compañía tenia con el Grupo Shin Hwa y Construcciones Li Shin, quienes se encontraban a cargo de la edificación del nuevo hotel que se emplazaría en la Isla Jeju.

Luego de tener un agradable momento salieron afuera, el clima era realmente perfecto, después de todo, la estación veraniega se caracteriza por la abundancia de lluvias, no obstante, aquel dia no resultó arruinado por ninguna nube que anunciara mal tiempo.

Seung Yoo se dirigió hacia la zona de césped.

_ Bien… que dices ¿me ayudas? – preguntaba mostrando la manta.

Ga Eul se acercó a su lado, tomó la manta extendiéndola. Entre los dos acomodaron la comida sobre esta; finalmente tomaron asiento para disfrutar del sabroso almuerzo. De aperitivo fueron unas brochetas de tomate cherry, mozzarella y albahaca; asi mismo, los bocadillos unos deliciosos enrollados de jamón y queso. También una ensalada griega, acompañada por pan tostado tipo árabe, para beber una limonada de frambuesa y como postre un bizcocho de yogur.

_ Ga Eul yang – le llamó, al oír la mención de esas palabras, su carita manifestó pesar. Él de inmediato lo percibió – Lo siento, no quería incomodarte – se disculpó.

_ Aniyo – negó, alzando sus manos y agregó – Yo no estoy molesta, solo que… – hizo una pausa. Seung Yoo la contemplaba atentamente – No me hagas caso…

"_Ga Eul, hasta cuando dejaras de soñar con el pasado" se amonestó a si misma._

Para cambiar el ambiente, él se irguió, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella meneó su cabeza en agradecimiento.

_ ¿Deberíamos sacar una foto? – le interrogó de pronto.

Ga Eul quedó en silencio, no por hallarse confundida con su pregunta, sino, porque la forma en que él la miraba, provocó que su corazón saltara de emoción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un hombre volvía hacerla sentir nerviosa, después de So Yi Jung, no había tenido ese tipo de sentimiento.

_ De acuerdo – accedió, cuando pudo articular palabra.

Él sacó su teléfono celular y se paró junto a ella, la atrajo hacia si, Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente.

_ Uno…dos…tres – contó, paralelamente, cuando presionaba el botón, depositó un tierno beso en la mejillas de Ga Eul.

Seung Yoo, notando su cara enrojecida, una mueca de dulzura se estampó en sus labios. Ella…era definitivamente hermosa, pensó. Desde que la conoció en la tienda de avena, dos semanas atrás, quedó prendado con su sencillez, por esta razón visitaba con frecuencia el negocio, sólo por el simple hecho de verla. A partir de ese dia, su amistad fue creciendo paulatinamente, hasta que seis meses más tarde, él le pedía que fuese su novia.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y ahora estaban por casarse, más precisamente, dentro de un mes se llevaría a cabo la boda. Se inclinó y asió el retrato de la mesa, lo llevó cerca de su pecho, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, una vez más contempló la fotografía, rozando con sus dedos el cristal. Volvió a poner el portarretratos en su lugar. Estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando su teléfono sonó, sin embargo, el contestador se encargó de atender por ella.

"_**Ga Eul ah, hija ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda de tu vestido? Sabes que me habría encantado ir contigo"**_ ´hablaba sin parar su madre, Ga Eul sonrió dulcemente, ella siempre preocupada por su bienestar. "_**Pronto estaremos de regreso. Cuídate mi niña…Ah se me olvidaba tu abuela y tu padre te envían saludos. Te amo…"**_

_ Yo también te amo mamá – murmuró, mientras iba a su dormitorio.

Extendió las puertas de su placard y tomó unas toallas limpias, en el baño, se quitó sus prendas para meterse a la regadera. Cuando hubo terminado, se vistió con una remera blanca y unos vaqueros, dejando su cabello suelto.

Fue hasta la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua, mientras lo bebía, tomaba asiento para dedicarse a trabajar en las planillas de evaluaciones sobre el rendimiento de sus alumnos, durante los dos últimos meses. Enseñar resultaba algo gratificante para Ga Eul, el convivir con esos ángeles, claro esta, que en ocasiones podían ser unos diablillos, era fascinante ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de los niños. Y también cada dia un reto nuevo se generaba en su vida al percibir el avance de ellos, no solo en sus conocimientos, sino con respecto a los lazos de cariño que se daba entre ella y sus estudiantes.

De repente, el timbre sonó, se paró para atender la puerta, al mismo tiempo que decía:

_ Ya voy…

Al abrir se halló con la apuesta figura de su prometido.

_ Seung Yoo ah…

Ga Eul no lo esperaba, ya que, generalmente él avisaba que iría a verla.

_ ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi _**"futura esposa"**_? – inquirió simulando ofensa, mientras hacía una cara triste, sólo para conmoverla, algo que consiguió, porque ella lo abrazó diciendo:

_ Claro que no…ven entra – lo invitó.

Mientras él tomaba asiento en el sofá, ella fue hasta la cocina a buscar unas bebidas, minutos después regresa con dos vasos de jugo. Entonces, es tirada de su muñeca por Seung Yoo, quedando sobre sus piernas, puede sentir cuando él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más cerca suyo.

_ Mañana debo irme de viaje – informa.

Ella se aparta ligeramente.

_ ¿Irte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – le cuestiona alarmada, ya que no le hace gracia este repentino viaje con la llegada de cierto alfarero.

_ Oye, no será por mucho tiempo. Volveré dentro de una semana – contesta entretenido, un gesto de disconformidad se vislumbra en el rostro de Ga Eul.

Seung Yoo acarició delicadamente su rostro hasta descender a sus labios, cuando estos entran en contacto con los de ella, comienzaron a moverse tiernamente, con el correr de los segundos, el beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado; antes de que reaccionaran, Seung Yoo había recostado a Ga Eul en el sillón quedando sobre ella, sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su remera rozando su vientre. Ella respondía a sus caricias con igual fervor, aceptando que ese hombre le gusta… y mucho; sin embargo, en medio de ese momento pasional, el rostro de Yi Jung apareció en la mente de la joven, haciendo que se alejara bruscamente. Arregló su remera y con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate, asió el vaso, tomándose el contenido sin respirar. Desvió la mirada de su novio, pues, se encontraba bastante avergonzada.

Seung Yoo sintiéndose apenado, dijo:

_ Discúlpame Ga Eul ah. Él sabia que algunas mujeres coreanas eran muy distintas a otras con las que se había relacionado anteriormente, pero la amaba y con ese amor se hallaba el deseo que sentía por ella. Ga Eul le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva – ¿Pidamos una pizza? – solicitó, como un modo de aligerar la situación.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y si bien no podían olvidar del todo lo acontecido, decidieron divertirse juntos, asi entre bromas y mimos pasaron un buen rato juntos hasta que Seung Yoo abandonaba el departamento de su prometida, no sin olvidar expresar_**…"te amo"**_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sentado en un banco de su estudio, Yi Jung tomaba la botella sobre la mesa. El sonido del hielo que se precipitaba en el vaso, seguido por el vertido color ocre del alcohol, calmaba en algo su dolor. Yi Jung bebía el sexto o séptimo trago de whisky escocés, ya casi había perdido la cuenta, este era una edición especial Chivas Reagal, creado exclusivamente para conmemorar el 50° aniversario de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra, de las cuales se fabricaron nada más que 255 botellas, valoradas en diez mil dólares cada una. Sin embargo, poco le importaba la marca o el precio de la bebida, el sólo quería ahogar en el ardiente liquido las penas que agobiaban su alma. Volvía a servirse un nuevo vaso, bebiéndolo sin siquiera pensar en saborearlo; el alcohol traspasaba quemando su garganta, únicamente por el placer de continuar torturándose era que no se detenía. Bajó el cristal, colocándolo en la mesa, una sonrisa plagada de amargura esbozó.

La imagen de Ga Eul vestida de novia había sido sumamente fuerte para el Casanova, y como no habría de serlo, si todo esto, aunque chocante…le impacto. Inclusive, este hecho, terminó siendo más devastador …que cuando presenció el mensaje de Eun Jae, cabe recordar que fue Ga Eul la encargada de iluminar su entendedera. Él renunció a toda posibilidad de amar a Eun Jae, porque no se consideraba digno de amarla ¿las causas?…su familia, por supuesto. Creció en un hogar, si es que podía llamársele asi, donde el amor y la palabra fidelidad no formaban parte del vocabulario cotidiano de su padre, porque en lo que respecta a su madre, ella amaba a su esposo, aun si tenía que soportar los desprecios e infidelidades de Hyun Sub. Todas estas razones lo condujeron a ser un incrédulo en el amor, por eso, jamás le ofreció a Eun Jae nada serio, motivo por el que ella se alejó de su vida, para aparecer tres años después…enamorada de su hermano Li Hyun.

En su fachada de playboy se había escondido, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amar una vez más, huyó, siempre hacia lo mismo, era un acto reflejo su actitud. Como la marea, un avance y retroceso; ganaba el amor de la chica y cuando lo hacia, escapaba cobardemente. En su corazón tenia algo que resultaba claro…amaba a Ga Eul, pero de que valía poseer esa certeza justo ahora. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, lentamente se recostó en la dura madera del banco, cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Quizás en sueños, podría imaginar que ella le decía…_**"te amo".**_

Puedes decir me gustas, te quiero, pero …**es tan difícil pronunciar "TE AMO". **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Nota de autora:_

_Antes de despedirme, quiero anunciarles que junto a otras autoras (Lismir71, Shanon17, Y. Billie Espíritu, Alyssa2253, Pathy Granger) y autor (KimSang-Roll) de este fandom hemos decidido abrir un nuevo espacio en Facebook para hacer volar nuestra imaginación y la de ustedes, claro._

_Por eso las invitamos este 15 de agosto a darle like a Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, además aquellas/os que deseen publicar sus fics sobre doramas, series de tv, películas, libros, animes o si tienen alguna frase o pensamiento que publicar son bienvenidas/os. También vale decir que quienes deseen leer, será un placer contar con ustedes._

_Si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarnos un mensaje a través de sus cuentas y quienes no posean, no se asusten, en nuestros reviews les responderemos sus dudas…._

_Asi que ya saben, los esperamos el 15 de agosto…._

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^^_

_Como en cada capitulo les digo, un review alegra mi dia y alimenta mis ánimos para continuar escribiendo n.n…._

_Gracias soeul83 ^_^_


	4. Capitulo 3: Entre dudas y certezas

_Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews ^^_

_Les dejo con el capítulo 3_

_Ojalá y lo disfruten :)_

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**ENTRE DUDAS Y CERTEZAS**

Yi Jung se removía torpemente en la estrecha superficie, sus párpados, pesados, no querían abrirse, además el constante pulsar en su cabeza aumentaba cada vez más. Tampoco ayudaban los insistentes golpes de los cuales era víctima su puerta. Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie y aún con el bamboleante caminar de sus pasos, logró hacerse del picaporte para quitar el seguro que lo mantenía a salvo de una posible lluvia de gritos.

Al abrir el portillo, tres caras familiares lo miraban expectantes, no hace falta decir que los dejo pasar, sino que el primero en tomar la iniciativa de entrar fue Ji Hoo, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo fue directo a la cocina; los siguientes fueron Jun Pyo y Woo Bin, estos si que no estaban de buen humor.

_ ¡Yah So Yi Jung! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿No me oías cuando te llamé? – Jun Pyo reclamaba alterado. Su aguda voz provocó que su dolor de cabeza empeorara. Yi Jung llevó sus dedos a la sien masajeándola, y asi apaciguar la tremenda jaqueca que se cargaba.

Iba a responderle, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

_ Yi Jung ¿Qué te sucedió? Estábamos preocupados por ti – Woo Bin suavizó sus palabras y también se abstuvo de gritarle, aunque se lo mereciera.

El Casanova sentía un halo de culpa, puesto que con su actitud había causado zozobra en sus amigos, en ocasiones olvidaba que los tenía a ellos para contar lo que pasaba por su corazón, sin embargo, su manía por tragarse sus emociones no permitían que exteriorizara sus sentimientos.

_ Anda, dí algo por lo menos – el clamor autoritario de Jun Pyo resonaba nuevamente.

Era un chiste, si desde que se vieron dentro de su estudio no le habían dado tregua.

_ Y como hacerlo, si cuando lo intento ustedes me interrumpen – la ironía con la que largó su respuesta fue clara _**"Si se callan les respondo"**_

_ Bien, somos todo oído – dijo Woo Bin captando la indirecta.

_ Antes que les conteste, dejen que se despabile – solicitó Ji Hoo, mientras aparecía desde la cocina trayendo entre sus manos una bandeja con cuatro humeantes tazas, las cuales colocó sobre la mesa.

Uno a uno los miembros del F4 tomaron asiento, en tanto que Ji Hoo repartía las tazas. La primera contenía café cargado que le fue dado a Yi Jung, quien bebió el amargo líquido para recobrarse de su resaca; las otras eran de té blanco.

Bebían las infusiones sin emitir palabras, el silencio reinante en la habitación volvía más pesado el ambiente, pero a su vez, esto conformaba de algún modo al alfarero. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió hablar y no fue precisamente el más ruidoso de los cuatro.

_ ¿Piensas luchar por ella? – indagó apaciblemente Ji Hoo, ingiriendo un sorbo de su té.

Los ojos de Yi Jung se desorbitaron por semejante pregunta ¿En que instante descubrió sus sentimientos? Fue… ¿Acaso por su comportamiento en la tienda de novias? ¿Cómo rayos podía adivinar lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Conocía de esta habilidad, por asi decirlo, de su amigo, lo había visto aplicarlo en Gu Jun Pyo, pero esta era una de las raras veces que lo hacía en él. Entonces, como si una bombilla se encendiera, un rápido recuerdo surgió en su mente. Recordó la llamada que cinco años atrás Ji Hoo le realizara a Ga Eul, mientras él revisaba unas fotografías de las piezas recién adquiridas por el museo de su familia. Ahora comprendía todo, siempre lo supo, solo espero el momento justo para interrogarle.

Yi Jung depositó su taza en la mesa para luego obsequiarle una mirada casi al borde de la desesperación al médico.

_ No sé que hacer – admitió sujetándose con sendas manos su cabeza –. Es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo la menor idea de como actuar ante una mujer – una agria sonrisa adornó su faz –, sobre todo, si esa mujer es Ga Eul.

La confesión no tomó por sorpresa a ninguno.

_ La verdad es que eres un tonto. Debiste admitir tus sentimientos por ella hace mucho tiempo – dijo inesperadamente el líder del F4 jugando con la orilla de su taza.

¡Esto era el colmo! Hasta el distraído de Gu Jun Pyo lo retaba ¡Que patética resultaba su situación! Años guardando su amor por Ga Eul, sin consentir que nadie lo descubriese y en menos de lo que esperaba sus amigos tiraron abajo todos sus muros.

_ Creo que si Jun Pyo esta aconsejándote, y eso que es el más inexperto de nosotros, solo significa que estás perdido – habló medio en broma y medio en serio Woo Bin. Yi Jung lo fusiló con la vista, esta bien que ha sido un idiota, pero de ahí a compararlo con su alocado líder hay un trecho muy grande.

Woo Bin notó la mirada reprochadora del alfarero, estuvo tentado a disculparse, no obstante, lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era el momento para suavidades con él, por el contrario, tenían la obligación de enseñarle que los errores se pagan caro.

_ Te pregunto una vez más ¿Piensas luchar por ella? – Ji Hoo apoyó sus codos en la mesa y enlazó sus dedos repitiendo su interrogación inicial.

Yi Jung percibió sobre si las inalterables observaciones del F3, esto acababa siendo peor que los nervios que podía llegar a sufrir durante una exposición, y es que el trio no le retiraba los ojos de encima; de tanto en tanto se hacían señales silenciosas entre ellos.

_ Yo… – fue el débil sonido que afloró de sus cuerdas vocales, en cualquier caso, no pudo proseguir con lo que diría, ya que anticipadamente y sin que tuviese la chance de armar una respuesta coherente, por segunda vez alguien lo interrumpía. Al parecer el dia de hoy era el… _"no permitas que Yi Jung suelte palabras", murmuraba consigo mismo el alfarero._

_ Ya deberías conocer la respuesta. Si la amas, lucha por recuperarla – soltó Jun Pyo, su tono de voz era firme y demandante.

No cabían dudas que su consejo sonaba más a una orden, después de todo, él alguna vez se halló en la misma situación que su amigo, salvo por una diferencia, su enemigo resultó su madre y en el caso del ceramista, es el propio Yi Jung.

_ ¡Es increíble! – exclamó con algarabía Woo Bin haciendo sonar sus manos en un aplauso. Los otros tres viraron a verlo con ganas de entender su animosidad, que para esos instantes tendía a ser el hecho mas destacado. Woo Bin no le hizo de emoción y explicó:

_ Es la primera vez que oigo a Jun Pyo decir algo inteligente – las risas inundaron el estudio, por supuesto que hubo una persona muy en desacuerdo.

_ ¡Yah Song Woo Bin! Yo siempre tengo palabras inteligentes, que ustedes no sepan apreciarlas es su problema – comentaba con superioridad el heredero de Shin Hwa. El grupo meneaba la cabeza en negación, su líder jamás abandona su altivez.

A raíz de ese comentario todo se tornó un tanto relajado, dando la sensación de un ambiente muy placentero.

_ Se les olvida algo, ella se va a casar – Yi Jung no fue capaz de evitar el desanimo al mencionar esto.

_ Pero todavía no lo ha hecho – le recordaba con un travieso guiño Woo Bin, además de cierto modo abría una luz de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad.

_ Y a Ga Eul le impacto tanto tu llegada que no compró su vestido de novia – esta información tan inestimable era provista por Jun Pyo, el cual sonreía enormemente. Todo hacia suponer que estuviese enterado de algo que los demás no.

Ji Hoo entrecerró sus ojos, sus sentidos le decían que esta elocuencia de Gu Jun Pyo provenía de alguien más y para comprobar su teoría, comentó:

´_ Ya sabia que Jan Di fue quien te contó todo – la cara del pelo rizado se desfiguró en el asombro.

_ Sé ve que nunca puedes darme un poco de crédito… ¿verdad Ji Hoo? – se evidenciaba el sarcasmo del líder F4. Ji Hoo mostró una sonrisa pícara, parecía como si hubiera realizado una pequeña travesura.

_ No – contestó obviamente y preguntó – Bien ¿Qué más sabes?

La plática se tornaba un juego de preguntas y respuestas, y como era de esperarse, Jun Pyo poseía una fuente de información muy importante, su novia, Geum Jan Di, la mejor amiga de la dama encargada de robar el corazón del Casanova del F4.

Gu Jun Pyo tragó saliva y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su rostro ¿Cómo terminó asi? Resultaba claro que su gran bocota lo metió en tremendo lio. Estaba entre no brindarle ayuda valiosa a su amigo o recibir un par de gritos y tal vez un golpe de su novia, una escena rodó en su imaginación haciendo que una línea delgada de miedo atravesara su columna vertebral.

_ No sé nada – negó rápidamente. Se puso de pie y desapareció en la cocina. El resto del F4 supo de inmediato que sabia más de lo que decía.

En la cocina, Jun Pyo rememoró lo que Jan Di le dijera ayer…

Iban a dar las seis cuando fue a buscar a su prometida, quien por las tardes tiene la costumbre de ir a biblioteca a estudiar. Durante varias horas se pierde entre los libros de medicina, solo le faltan dos años para recibirse, llegado ese momento será cuando por fin le pongan fecha a su boda, puesto que no planea casarse antes de finalizar sus estudios, es de suponerse que Jun Pyo no es muy feliz con la idea, mas, la acepta.

Jan Di vio el gentío aglutinado y no hizo falta ser genio para entender lo que sucedía, como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud. Apoyado sobre un pilar y luciendo imponente se encontraba su novio.

_ Gu Jun Pyo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – ya en cuantas ocasiones había hecho la misma pregunta, y la respuesta era….

_ Vine a buscar a mi novia – si eso mismo contestaba cada vez. Sacudió su cabeza frustradamente, este hombre parecía no tener remedio – Vamos

Se aproximó a ella y tomó su mano para llevarla consigo a su coche, un Ferrari Enzo rojo con puertas desplegables hacia arriba, aún si su prometida le gritaba que podía caminar sola, hizo caso omiso de sus reclamos.

De cuando en cuando la observaba de reojo y sonreía con diversión, ella estaba de brazos cruzados y un gran puchero sobresalía de su boca; súbitamente frenó su coche en plena autopista.

_ ¿Por qué te detienes? – indagó extrañada.

Maliciosamente se fue acercando a Jan Di, la cual se encogía cada vez más en el asiento, cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que casi podían rozar sus bocas, le dijo seductoramente.

_ Si no terminas con esa mueca en tus labios, juro que te besaré sin parar – Jan Di dio un leve respingo, con tan mala suerte o buena podríamos decir, que concluyó en un beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y aunque quiso alejarse le fue imposible, porque antes que lo hiciese Jun Pyo intensificó el beso. Los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban y también la temperatura dentro del vehículo, no fue hasta que oyeron los bocinazos que se separaron. Un sonrojo se hizo visible en la blanca piel de la ex nadadora y su orgulloso novio no fue inmune a la vergüenza del momento.

Carraspeó su garganta y arregló el cuello de su camisa por la incomodidad, a continuación, encendió su auto y apretó el acelerador poniéndose en marcha otra vez. Jan Di apartaba su mirada, no tenia el valor de enfrentarle.

Después de algunos minutos, Jun Pyo estacionaba el automóvil en la entrada de la clínica del ex presidente Yoon, descendió y ayudó caballerosamente a su novia. Cuando pasaron la sala de espera lucía totalmente desierta, ella fue directo al consultorio del abuelo, sin embargo, no encontró la presencia del mismo, era raro, al igual que su sunbae. Regresó al vestíbulo, Jun Pyo le extendió una nota que hallara en la repisa junto a las fotos; desplegó el papel leyéndolo con detenimiento.

**Jan Di:**

**Tuvimos asuntos urgentes que atender, quedas a cargo del dispensario. En dos horas estaremos ahí.**

**Ji Hoo.**

Dobló el mensaje y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su saco.

_ ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó intrigado Jun Pyo.

_ No dice nada en concreto, solo que estarán de vuelta en dos horas – comentaba, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en el perchero.

_ ¿Será por Yi Jung? – musitó intrigado.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, sacó el celular y le llamó a Woo Bin. Según supo, el alfarero continuaba encerrado en su estudio, eso le habrían informado sus hombres al khangpae cuando ordenó buscarlo. Si bien, una leve tranquilidad permaneció en él, no aplacaba del todo su preocupación.

Por su lado, ella no perdía ningún detalle de la comunicación. Claro que lo suyo no se debía a la curiosidad, sino que en cierta medida, también le importaba Yi Jung.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Yi Jung sunbae? – osó interrogarle.

Le miró un instante, inseguro de contarle, luego de meditarlo creyó que posiblemente serviría hablar con ella.

_ Es lo que pasó esta mañana en la tienda de novias – relataba mientras se reclinaba en el sillón y agregó – Salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Jan Di mordió su labio inferior, desde la mañana las dudas la asaltaban, no solo Yi Jung actuó extraño, también Ga Eul después de verlo, y por lo que percibió, su obtuso prometido no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre ellos. Bueno, ella tampoco, su drama personal los rodeó y jamás se enteró hasta que la propia Ga Eul le narró su dramática historia con el alfarero; sucedió días después que Jun Pyo recobrara su memoria.

Más de cuatro años atrás…

Jan Di corrió atender la puerta de la mansión Yoon, al parecer el abuelo y Ji Hoo no estaban en la casa. Cuando abrió se topó con la delicada figura de Ga Eul, su cara tenía rastro de su lágrimas y sus lindos ojos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. La acompañó hasta la sala haciéndola tomar asiento, en tanto que iba por un vaso con agua; al volver, su amiga sostenía con ambas manos sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas. La escuchó sollozar, lentamente se acercó a su lado, se agachó acariciando con cariño su cabeza, cuando el llanto aumentó, la abrazó con fuerza.

Un par de minutos le costó serenarse, le tendió el vaso y la observó beber todo el líquido. Recibió el recipiente y lo puso arriba de la mesa, seguidamente se sentó junto a ella.

_ Soy una tonta… ¿verdad? – decía entre gimoteos Ga Eul, a la vez que secaba sus lagrimillas con la manga de tapado.

Jan Di sonrió tiernamente.

_ Tonta no, ingenua que es diferente.

_ ¿Y eso no es lo mismo? – para ella las dos palabras no eran diferentes.

_ No, porque una persona tonta siempre comete errores por no confiar, ni dejarse llevar. En tanto que las ingenuas, dan su corazón sin miedo buscando hallar la felicidad de la persona amada, incluso si eso significa renunciar a la suya…Por ello, creo que no eres tonta Ga Eul ah – una dulce sonrisa lucía en el rostro de Jan Di.

_ Gracias, Jan Di ah – abrazó a su amiga, oírla decir aquello la confortó.

_ No me contaras por quien lloras – pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Ga Eul, asimismo la presteza con la que se apartó.

_ Eso no es importante – esquivó responder.

_ Ga Eul ¿confías en mí? – preguntó, asiéndola de sus manos, la muchacha asintió afirmativamente – Entonces prometo no enfadarme.

Esto le dio seguridad a la chica.

_ Es por Yi Jung sunbae…me enamoré de él – al oír ese nombre, la ex nadadora oprimió con firmeza la mano de Ga Eul, aminoró su fuerza cuando un quejido se evidenció en ella.

_ Lo siento, prometí no enojarme – rió nerviosa.

¿Cómo era que Ga Eul se enamoraba de alguien como So Yi Jung? Él no era más…que un mujeriego, un Casanova de corazón frío, incapaz de ofrecerle un amor sincero.

_ Está bien Jan Di ah, además eso quiere decir que me quieres – comentó dulcemente Ga Eul.

_ ¡Claro que si! – exclamó – Por eso, deseo que me prometas algo.

_ ¿Qué es?

_ Olvídate de Yi Jung sunbae – Ga Eul soltó su mano. Jan Di le pedía algo casi imposible – Sé que lo amas, pero él, no es la persona indicada para ti…por favor Ga Eul… – su mirada irradiaba culpa, aquella que se tiene cuando las personas que aprecias son heridas por estar a tu lado. Y eso era lo que sentía Jan Di, si ella no se hubiera mezclado con el F4, ahora su mejor amiga no estaría sufriendo por ese condenado playboy – Olvídalo, es lo mejor.

_ Lo prometo, borraré a So Yi Jung de mi corazón – entendió el pesar de Jan Di y no quiso agregarle más preocupaciones.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que charlaron sobre él, y si accedió a entregarle la carta, era porque debía permitirle a Ga Eul cerrar un ciclo en su vida para iniciar uno nuevo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta de su pedido, por tratar de calmar sus remordimientos, sacrificó el corazón de su querida amiga ¿Qué clase de persona resultaba ser?

_ ¡Yah Geum Jan Di! Tú también me ignoraras – gritó Jun Pyo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

_ Jun Pyo, creo que Yi Jung sunbae esta enamorado de Ga Eul… – un corto interludio vino antes de descubrir su mayor duda – y a lo mejor ella aún ama – Jun Pyo se levantó de sopetón del sillón.

¿Yi Jung ama a Ga Eul? Y quizás ella también…

_ Pero Yi Jung nunca ha amado a una mujer – era inverosímil lo que decía Jan Di. Su amigo, el Casanova ¿enamorado?

_ Ay, Gu Jun Pyo ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada! – gruñó irritada por la poca sensibilidad de ese hombre.

_ ¡Pues si nadie me explica como quieren que sepa! – alzó su voz. Ella suspiró.

Asi fue como le relató la historia de Ga Eul y Yi Jung, obviamente le prohibió mencionar a cualquiera de sus amigos lo que platicaron, de lo contrario sufriría un terrible dolor.

Jun Pyo volvió al presente y más que nada, retornó a donde se hallaba el F4, vio una gran serenidad en ellos. Ji Hoo leía una revista de arte; Yi Jung contemplaba una de sus ollas en los anaqueles y Woo Bin revisaba su móvil.

_ Chicos…debo irme – expresó vacilante, retirándose prestamente del estudio.

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin le siguieron, ni siquiera se despidieron del alfarero. Yi Jung oyó el clic del portillo, su estudio estaba vacío como su alma, respiró hondo y se encaminó a su cuarto, había algo que debía hacer.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Woo Bin manejaba su BMW plateado, en sus pensamientos rondaban las palabras de Jun Pyo minutos atrás.

Al salir del estudio de Yi Jung, el heredero de Shin Hwa estaba por subir a su automóvil, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta que tan curiosamente le hiciera Ji Hoo y de la que tanto había intentado huir.

_ ¿A nosotros tampoco nos contarás?

A escasos metros del joven médico venía Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo dio la media vuelta observando las serias expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos. Una sagaz sonrisa se ejecutó en él.

_ Lo único que diré es… – hizo una breve pausa – aún resta un mes para la boda – luego de decir aquello, montó velozmente su auto y se perdió con la misma velocidad.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Cierto, la boda estaba a un mes de realizarse, además Seung Yoo a esta hora debería estar rumbo a Estados Unidos.

Colocó el manos libres en su oído derecho y tecleó el número uno en su marcado rápido, durante un par de minutos escuchó el sonido de tono hasta que una suave voz, algo adormilada, atendió.

_ Yoboseyo.

_ Quiero verte – esa simple frase escapó, podría decirse que de su corazón.

_ Yo también – no hizo falta decir más, colgó, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la velocidad del caro vehículo.

Luego de veinte minutos aparcaba en la acera del edificio donde habitaba. Era una locura, jamás había tenido esta maldita necesidad de ver a una mujer, pero ella es diferente a cualquier otra. Ella es su paz y su guerra…

Descendió del BMW, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se acordó de las camelias rojas que comprase en una florería cercana y que según a su entender lo habían demorado, puesto que, la anciana que atendía dicho negocio se ofreció a darle una clase gratis sobre el significado de las flores. Por supuesto que él no se encontraba interesado en tales datos absurdos, aunque algo si le gusto **"Amor ardiente y eterno"**, ese era el significado de las camelias.

Agarró el ramo finamente envuelto e ingreso al edificio. Allí montó al elevador y oprimió el botón que lo llevó al tercer piso. Caminó raudamente por el pasillo encontrándose frente a una puerta color verde, cuyo número grabado en dorado decía 3ª. Tocó el timbre, sin embargo, nadie abrió, insistió una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo. Intentó sacar su móvil y llamar cuando percibió los sonidos de pasos presurosos que iban de un lugar a otro. Seguramente se hallaba arreglando sus desórdenes, cabeceó en señal de incredulidad, siete meses de verse a escondidas en su departamento y todavía no ha perdido la costumbre de hacerlo esperar, sobre todo hoy, con las ganas que tiene de verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Casi minutos esperando, de pronto, la puerta fue abierta, una hermosa joven miraba al atractivo CEO de la compañía IL Shin, una sonrisa juguetona se apreciaba en Woo Bin. Ella respiraba con dificultad, aun si unos cuantos cabellos escaparon de su rodete, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la carrera, esto no la desmereció, todo lo contrario, porque todavía con ese aspecto nada sexi resplandecía una belleza hechizante. Se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con ansias, cuanto más la besaba y aprisionaba contra si, mayor era su deseo, no le bastaba. Vale decir que las flores quedaron olvidas en el pasillo. La cargó en sus brazos y allí, en su habitación, muda testigo de sus encuentros se dio el lujo de amarla, disfrutar de sus caricias, su cuerpo, culminando juntos en una ola de desbordante placer.

La ropa regada por toda la recamara y sobre la cama dos personas, abrazadas y en silente tranquilidad complacidas con la compañía del otro. Ella se acucurraba contra el cuerpo de su amante, mientras, él acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

_ Isabella – tiernamente pronunció su nombre.

_ Si – murmuró

_ Quédate siempre junto a mí – ella no contestó. Woo Bin se enderezó levemente, sonrió, se había quedado completamente dormida. Tomó la sabana y la cubrió mientras la atraía hacia él cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Las clases habían concluido, todos sus alumnos se habían retirado menos uno, Min Young era el único que aun seguía en el aula. Sentado en la pequeña silla y apoyando su mentón en la mesa, se hallaba verdaderamente aburrido. Con esa postura no le dejaba más opciones, algo debía hacer para entretenerlo, se acercó a hurtadillas, antes había cogido un títere del cajón de los juguetes.

Se acuclilló.

_ Min Young, quita esa cara – decía haciendo una graciosa voz. El niño ni siquiera se conmovió. Ga Eul frunció sus labios y decidió intentarlo otra vez pero sin el muñeco.

_ Min Young ah… ¿Sabes porque la gallina cruzó la calle? – preguntó alegremente. El chiquillo se irguió y alzó una ceja.

_ Maestra Chu, no cree que ese chiste esta muy pasado de moda. Además ¿Para que una gallina querría cruzar la calle? – expresó seriamente.

Ella se sorprendió, bueno, no del todo, de hecho Min Young se caracterizaba por ser demasiado maduro en sus actitudes y repuestas. En ocasiones puede ser frío y distante, este es un periodo de adaptación para él, puesto que su traslado al jardín de niños es muy reciente.

_ Bueno… – balbuceaba ¡Perfecto! Avergonzada por un niño, llevó su mano al cuello y rió tontamente.

_ No es necesario que se excuse por su falta de gracia – aseveró con total aplomo.

Ga Eul sin recomponerse de semejante situación, prestó oídos a la jocosa risita que provenía del umbral, de inmediato enfocó su atención hacia ese punto en particular.

_ Hola Ga Eul yang – dijo un sonriente Yi Jung, sumando un ademan a su saludo.

Su apariencia impecable y elegante, aunada a su perfecta sonrisa acrecentaba su encanto.

Había presenciado gran parte de la escena. Viéndola asi, tan dulce, pensó que algún día sería una magnífica madre.

Ga Eul se levantó en un santiamén, su corazón traicionero inicio un loco frenesí dentro de su pecho, tal fue su palpitar que debió llevar su mano hacia este en un intento por acallar sus emociones.

_ Señor ¿Quién eres tú? – el chiquillo interrogó curioso al recién llegado.

_ ¿Y quién piensas que pueda ser? – Yi Jung quería jugar un poco con el interés del niño.

Min Young ladeó su cabeza y apretó sus labios, mientras tanto, inspeccionaba atentamente al playboy y por unos instantes también a su maestra.

_ Es el novio de la maestra – esa resultó su simple conclusión. Yi Jung se animó en demasía por las palabras de Min Young, ni él hubiera podido dar una mejor respuesta.

_ ¡Claro que no es mi novio! – bramó toda colorada Ga Eul, quien al darse cuenta de su exabrupto mermó su enojo y sonrió nerviosa.

_ Entonces ¿Por qué sus mejillas están tan rojas desde que entró el ajusshi? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que señalaba sus cachetes. Bien, el día de hoy su alumno se había propuesto ponerla en evidencia.

De inmediato cubrió su cara para impedir que Yi Jung se percatara de su vergüenza, mas, fue demasiado tarde, desde el principio el alfarero se había regocijado con ese tono rosáceo tan familiar en ella. Cabe destacar que un aire de gozo nació en su interior, porque, aun cuando esta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de cuatro años, él todavía tenía la capacidad de provocar que se sonrojara. Aunque el merito también provenía de su estudiante, el pequeño era un maravilloso aliado sin saberlo.

_ Eso es porque tengo fiebre – hubiera deseado golpearse por decir tan enorme idiotez. ¿Qué le sucedía? Tener a Yi Jung tan cerca le estaba afectando su razonamiento y Min Young no ayudaba en nada.

Min Young siseó, parecía increíble que su linda maestra estuviese actuando de una manera muy torpe.

Yi Jung tomó ventaja de lo dicho por Ga Eul, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura, sea como sea, sabía que no tenía fiebre, pero quien puede culparlo de ser un chico preocupado ¿O no? Además tenerla asi, cerquita suyo, hizo que disfrutara momentáneamente de la calidez de su piel. Sus labios carnosos no hacían más que seducirlo, sin querer, claro. En todo caso, tuvo desechar esas ideas, la razón, su alumno.

Ella se espantó con su movimiento por lo que se distanció.

_ Estoy bien sunbae, no es nada – aseguraba meneando sus manos. A Yi Jung no le agradó mucho su lejanía.

_ Siento la demora señorita Chu – una señora apenada y toda apresurada entraba al salón disculpándose con Ga Eul.

_ ¡Mamá! – Min Young se dirigió hacia su madre siendo recibido amorosamente.

_ No se preocupe señora Lee, para mí ha sido un placer cuidar de él – expresó con sinceridad. Se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura de su estudiante – Nos vemos mañana Min Young ah – lo despidió cálidamente con una sonrisa.

Imprevistamente el niño la abrazó fuertemente, ella le devolvió su muestra de afecto.

Iban a salir de salón cuando, Min Young giró sobre sus pies y dijo:

_ Novio de la maestra ¿Mañana también vendrá?

_ Sí – Yi Jung contestó feliz. Luego tanto el chiquillo como su madre se fueron.

_ Sunbae, no debiste prometer algo que no puedas cumplir – si una cosa había aprendido al estar al lado de Yi Jung era a no albergar esperanzas.

_ Ga Eul yang, no te preocupes, pues si cumpliré – la seguridad con la que habló le alegró, no obstante, también la asustó. Si lo que decía resultaba cierto, entonces ¿Todos los días aparecería por el colegio? Mejor que no fuera así o le sería difícil soportar su presencia.

Estaba tan absorta en sus propias cavilaciones que antes de que pudiese reaccionar sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos y atraída hacia el pecho del Casanova. Aspiró el aroma de su colonia. Durante algunos minutos permanecieron abrazados, en completo silencio, la vieja comodidad que supieron tener.

_ Te extrañé Ga Eul yang – susurró en su oído, mientras apretaba mucho más su menudo cuerpo.

Ga Eul lentamente fue envolviendo su cintura con sus manos temblorosas, lo mismo que su corazón. No quería llorar, sin embargo le era imposible evitarlo.

En ese efímero abrazo los sentimientos comenzaron a verse entre dudas…"¿Aún me amas?"...y certezas…"Mi corazón no ha podido dejarte atrás…"

,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_ ,_,_,_,_,_,_,

_Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben sus comentarios son mi paga n.n_

_Gracias soeul83_


	5. Capitulo 4 : Beso con sabor a confusión

_**¡HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer los reviews:**_

_**winnie78: Merci beaucoup. Votre commentaires m'encouragent toujours à améliorer.**_

_**KimSang-Roll: Roly, tu siempre presente donseng, gracias….TKM 3**_

_**Ely Tonks, donseng gracias :)**_

_**Sui - AliRs: Siempre presente. Gracias, en verdad, gracias ^.^**_

_**Susyh: Gracias por tu apoyo :)**_

_**Mafer Longbottom- Hudgens: jajaja…si lo haré sufrir, aunque me dolerá mucho T.T….¡Gracias!**_

_**Y también doy las gracias a cada lector anónimo, porque ayudan a que mi fic crezca y las ganas de publicarlo continúen….**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**CAPITULO 4**

**BESO CON SABOR A CONFUSION**

La nostalgia la invadió mientras admiraba la habitación, hacía tanto tiempo desde que estuviera ahí. La decoración era la misma, nada había cambiado, claro que tampoco olvidó como lucía, para nada, todavía retenía en su memoria hasta el más ínfimo detalle por más insignificante que fuese. Repasó con las yemas de sus dedos cada pieza sobre el mueble, observando sus diferentes formas, colores, ornamentaciones, y asi, como la primera vez que estuvo allí se halló fascinada con sus obras; no cabían dudas que So Yi Jung era una prodigioso alfarero, alguien que dejaría bien en alto el nombre de Corea.

Miró el viejo banco, ese, donde lo acostó aquella noche cuando lo encontró borracho frente a su estudio. Había vuelto a pedirle una explicación, quería algo que le ayudara a seguir creyendo en su amor por él, sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo produjo más dolor del que esperaba.

Yi Jung permanecía cerca, recargado en la mesa, contemplándola en silencio y casi se diría…con devoción. Los años podían mutar a las personas, pero a ella no, porque continuaba siendo la dulce chica que le hizo conocer el amor.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te me quedaras viendo, sunbae? – cuestionó sin alzar la vista, percibía su férreo mirar haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

_ ¿Eh?...Te equivocas – tosió un poco –, es solo que no quise molestarte – trató de justificarse.

_ ¿Es así? – dudó de su respuesta.

_ Sí – aseguró. No estaba convencida con lo que dijo, de cualquier modo, prefirió no insistir. Se aproximó hasta el banco para sentarse – ¿Quieres algo de beber? – ofreció, dándose cuenta que tenían rato en su estudio y no le convidó nada.

_ No, gracias – rechazó su ofrecimiento. Que complicado es romper el hielo ¿Qué preguntar? Por lo tanto, apostó por lo básico – ¿Cómo fue Suecia? – creía que era un modo de conocerse nuevamente.

_ Excelente. Mi estadía allí resultó ser una gran experiencia – Ga Eul sonrió – Aprendí a valorar muchas cosas, y más que nada, a las personas – "en especial a ti" pensamiento que no expresó.

_ Eso es bueno.

Saber que ese viaje sirvió para hacerlo crecer, la hizo feliz.

_ Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

_ Puede decirse que bien. Además, como viste, soy una maestra – resplandeció de alegría al responder, el motivo, amaba su trabajo y en especial a sus alumnos.

_ Y dentro de poco serás una esposa – disimuló como pudo lo hiriente que se oía la palabra "esposa", sobre todo, si se casaría con otro que no fuera él.

_ Si, en un mes me casaré – ¿Un mes? ¿Tan pronto iba a perderla?

_ ¿Cómo se conocieron? – definitivamente pretendía echarle más sal a su herida.

_ En la tienda…de avena – la timidez con que contestó provocaron que agachara su carita.

¿En la tienda? Sí que es paradójico, vino a conocer a su futuro esposo en el mismo lugar donde se vieron por primera vez, quizás era su destino, o una mala broma.

_ ¿Lo quieres? – sin meditar lanzó esa interrogación, seguramente era la necesidad de escuchar un "no".

Oprimió su cartera sobre su regazo y sus orbes se ensancharon, la había tomado por sorpresa ¿Qué decir? ¿Dónde quedaba esa mujer firme de su amor por su prometido? Si ahora mismo estaba realmente confundida, su presencia otra vez en su vida le traía demasiadas inseguridades en sus sentimientos.

_ Ga Eul…

Elevó su vista y titubeando, dijo:

_ Si…lo amo – "Sí lo amo" repetía en su cabeza la joven maestra. Tal afirmación golpeó hondamente a Yi Jung, quien de inmediato recobró la compostura que le produjeron sus palabras.

El silente, inoportuno, se alojó confianzudamente, como si intuyera que sus servicios eran requeridos. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno daba señal de aliviar el ambiente; Ga Eul ya no soportó y se paró dispuesta alejarse.

_ Tengo que irme…– su voz se oía trémula – quedé de verme con Jan Di – inventó como pretexto – Adiós sumbae – hizo una fugaz reverencia y salió aprisa del lugar.

_ Adiós…– musitó, pero ella ya se había ido.

Sacudió su cabeza y riendo amargamente llegó a la conclusión que…Ga Eul es la única mujer que posee la facilidad de dejarlo mudo y estático a la vez.

Al verse lo suficientemente lejos del estudio, y sobre todo de Yi Jung, dejó caer su cuerpo en los escalones de una tienda como más de cuatro años atrás. Golpeó su pecho ahogándose por el dolor mientras sus cálidos ojos vertían las lágrimas escondidas.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al día siguiente….

Isabella despertó remolonamente, miró su reloj ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eran las diez de la mañana! Saltó de su cama como si esta quemará para luego meterse en el baño, poco le llevó estar lista. Se vistió tomando de su placard un desgastado pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca, además recogió su cabello en una cola alta, examinando su silueta en el espejo sintió que algo faltaba, cogió el brillo labial nácar para dar el toque final.

Fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera para servirse un vaso de leche, cuando vació todo el contenido, asió el bolso colgado en el perchero y también su bicicleta. Bajó por las escaleras, en el vestíbulo encontró a la casera del edificio junto a otras inquilinas murmurando entre sí, basta decir que se callaron al verla.

_ Buenos días ajhummas – amablemente las saludó, pero fingieron no escucharla, incluso esquivaron sus miradas.

Isabella suspiró pesadamente, se había acostumbrado a sus desprecios desde que aceptara convertirse en la amante de Song Woo Bin, porque eso era, y se conformaba con ese tipo de relación. No es que no deseara algo más significativo, de hecho, pensaba que así estaba bien, es más, agradecía que su hermano no la juzgara como los demás, y si consideraba el cariño que tenía Jung Sok por Woo Bin resultaba indubitable que lo hiciera. Por ello, desechó de su cabeza las preocupaciones, y salió del complejo departamental con destino a su tienda.

Tardó unos treinta minutos en arribar a esta; apoyó su bicicleta delante de la vidriera. El sonido de las campanillas le daban la bienvenida como lo hacían con todos los clientes al entrar.

_ ¡Isabella, por fin llegas! – exclamó una joven delgada y de gruesas gafas, mientras procuraba impedir que se le precipitaran al suelo la gran pila de libros que cargaba entre sus manos.

_ Lo siento Joo Mi ah – cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos como si rezara.

_ Bien, solo dile a Woo Bin ssi que no te entretenga mucho – expresó pícaramente.

_ ¡Joo Mi! – exclamó con su cara tornándose roja, en tanto que la susodicha reía jocosamente.

Joo Mi era la segunda persona que aceptaba y celebraba su noviazgo – aunque esa palabra no era la correcta para definir lo que tenían – con el heredero Song.

_ Anda, ayúdame con esto que ya no soportó más – Isabella prestamente la socorrió, entre las dos ordenaron los libros en los estantes.

Un rato después…

_ Creo que ya acabamos de acomodar todos los nuevos ejemplares – comentó colocando sus manos en la cintura y resoplando debido al cansancio.

_ Asi parece – la secundó su amiga. En eso, ingresaron un par de clientes que fueron atendidos por sendas muchachas.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando consintieron un receso para almorzar.

_ Está sabroso – dijo Isabella comiendo un tazón de ramen.

_ No es de lo mejor, pero al menos se deja comer – Joo Mi suele ser exigente con sus alimentos.

_ ¡Vamos! No te quejes que peor es no tener un plato de comida en tu mesa – la regañó.

_ Si, ya sé – sus morisquetas no compraban a Isabella, quien de pronto, recordó a su padre ya que él decía lo mismo cuando ella o Jung Sok eran quejumbrosos con la comida. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

_ ¿Lo extrañas? – notó su apesarado semblante. Entendía a la perfección que su triste expresión se debía a su padre.

_ Mucho, es difícil de sobrellevar – colocó su mano en su pecho para juguetear con el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

_ Pero, ve el lado bueno, ahora tienes a Woo Bin ssi – Isabella asintió sonriendo.

Woo Bin llegó a su mundo cuando tuvo el peor momento de su vida y si bien al principio fue reacia a su proximidad, de un modo sincero conquistó su corazón, tanto que, ahora le era imposible estar lejos de él.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La semana pasó velozmente y así como le prometiera al pequeño Min Young, Yi Jung visitó la escuela cada día, dedicándose a dar clases a los entusiastas alumnos de Ga Eul. Asimismo, los deseos de ella por resistir el encontrase de nueva cuenta con el alfarero se vieron truncos. Un día después de su plática en el estudio, apareció en el jardín de infantes con una enorme canasta repleta de golosinas y una sonrisa tan compradora que hasta sus pequeñas estudiantes amaron. Resignada acepto su ayuda, una que resultaba muy complicada de negar.

Una vez que el salón quedó totalmente desierto limpiaron los desmanes de los niños. Para la joven, verlo allí, junto a ella, era tan extraño pero también agradable, al punto que se había vuelto un hábito, fácil de acostumbrarse.

_ ¡Estoy agotado! – dijo en tono algo exagerado Yi Jung, mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra el armario.

_ No te quejes sumbae, anda – se acercó hasta él y lo cogió de su brazo.

_ Ga Eul yang, déjame descansar cinco minutos por favor.

Alzó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, al ver esa postura, Yi Jung supo que tenía la batalla perdida, inclusive si usaba alguno de sus encantos descreía ganar contra Ga Eul.

_ En todo caso es tu culpa – le reprochó ella y añadió – Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una guerra de arcilla. Mira como quedé – se quejó, enseñándole su delantal manchado, como asi también su cabello y parte de su blusa.

_ Aunque no vas a negar que fue divertido – en su boca resplandecía una sonrisita traviesa. Ella rió alegremente coincidiendo con él – Espera un momento – le pidió, de su bolsillo extrajo un pañuelo de seda y limpió el barro de su angelical rostro.

_ Gracias – las mejillas de Ga Eul estaban encendidas.

Yi Jung se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios, el brillo rosa que llevaba los hacían lucir más deseables.

De repente, una varonil voz los distrajo.

_ Siento interrumpir – el hombre se encaminó hacia Ga Eul con pasos agigantados estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Su apriete se hizo cada vez más intenso que ella pensó, se asfixiaría.

_ Seung Yoo – susurró casi sin aire.

_ Perdona, es que…te extrañé demasiado – se excusó apartándose y aflojando su agarre.

A continuación, descendió apenas y la besó; su acción fue tan inesperada que Ga Eul no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar.

Yi Jung veía la escena como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, ideal para un mejor disfrute y también para conseguir una nueva herida a su ya maltrecho corazón.

. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo…**_

_**Una cosa más: ¡Quiero muchos reviews! Consiéntanme un poco esta vez :(**_

_**Oh, me olvidaba...**_

_**Los invitó a encontrarme, tanto a mí como a otros autor/as de este fandom en Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers en Facebook…**_

_**Será fabuloso contar con uds allá también.**_

_**Ahora si me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias soeul83.**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Quedate a mi lado

_**Hola**_

_**Un capítulo más, ojalá les guste ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaración: **__**Las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**CAPITULO 5**

**QUEDATE A MI LADO**

Aunque efímero, el amplio salón – con sus paredes atestadas de carteles y, aquellos garabatos llamados dibujos – le pareció que se cernía sobre él, sofocándolo, sintiéndose sin aire. La sangre ardía en sus venas, como si fuese un volcán a punto de erupcionar. En verdad, era un gran idiota, oprimió los dientes soportando la bronca que lo estaba matando.

Ga Eul, consternada, se alejó bruscamente mientras tocaba sus labios. El corazón le entró en pánico, o más bien, el remordimiento de tal escena la acobardó, cuando era algo normal en una pareja. Incoherente resultaba el considerarse una traidora, pero era así como se veía.

Avergonzada, perfiló su rostro hacia la tercera persona en la habitación; en todo caso, sus temores se desvanecieron, él ni siquiera se fijaba en ella, al contrario, el receptor de esa fulminante mirada era su novio.

¡Un momento! ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Parpadeó, perturbada, un par de veces ¿Por qué? Puede que su mente le hacía una mala pasada y veía cosas que no eran, o que quizás internamente deseaba. Ay, esto era demasiado complicado para su corazón. Después de tantos años aún albergaba esperanzas ¡No y no! Tenía que parar aquel anhelo de adolescencia ¡Por Dios, era una mujer comprometida pronto a casarse! Ilógico, aspirar el amor de alguien que nunca tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos y, que incontables veces los pisoteó.

Infundiéndose ánimos pudo recomponerse y actuar como si todo fuese cosa de nada. Años practicándolo, era justo que ahora aprendiera usar la calma.

_ Yi Jung sunbae, él es mi novio Seung Yoo. – finalmente articuló, mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

"_**Puedo ver perfectamente eso Ga Eul yang" refunfuñó mentalmente el Casanova.**_

Incluso se esforzó en darle una adecuada reverencia, y fue adecuada porque estaba conteniéndose.

_ Es un placer conocer al famoso So Yi Jung. – cordialmente Seung Yoo estiró su mano y aunque el saludo fue correspondido, ambos obsequiaron un enérgico apretón como midiendo fuerzas –. He oído hablar mucho de ti, de tu maravilloso talento en la cerámica. Realmente admiro tu trabajo.

Yi Jung examinaba al hombre frente a él. Indudablemente notaba el atractivo, sus orbes cafés infundían seguridad, las que enamoraron a Ga Eul, y que él nunca demostró por cobarde.

_ Gracias, son halagadoras tus palabras. Lo que me lleva a decir, que yo no he escuchado de ti. – respondió con cierto sarcasmo y a la vez sinceridad.

Pues, hay que recordar que sus amigos jamás lo mencionaron, hecho que tampoco les reprocha porque estaban exentos de sus sentimientos por Ga Eul.

Seung Yoo torció los labios en una insipiente mueca, simulando comprenderlo.

_ No tienes por qué sentirte mal. – y agregó –. Lo que en verdad me sorprende es la cercana relación entre los dos. – no le hizo gracia hallarlo tan cerca de su prometida. Bien conocida era la fama de mujeriego que cargaba, pero también había algo más – Hasta celos de verte junto a mi Ga Eul, sentí – mencionando lo último con marcado énfasis en la palabra **"mi"**.

_ Ga Eul yang y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, es natural que nos llevemos bien. Además, tenemos amigos en común. – claro que Yi Jung recalcaría con razones de peso su relación.

"_**¿Amigos? Por supuesto, te incomoda recordar que te confesé que me gustabas" pensaba Ga Eul.**_

_ Ciertamente, sin embargo han pasado algunos años y todo puede cambiar ¿No crees? – no iba a dejarse intimidar. Intuía que entre ellos no solo existió una bonita amistad.

_ Si, aunque no del todo, los sentimientos suelen ser invariables – si quería guerra se la daría.

Para el alfarero eran más que transparentes los celos que Seung Yoo experimentaba, igualmente, él hubiera actuado si estuviese en su posición.

Por otro lado, Ga Eul contemplaba todo aquel intercambio ¿Qué se creían charlando tan a la ligera sobre lo que ella sentía? Eran, acaso ¿videntes? ¡O qué demonios! Rebalsada por la sarta de tonterías dijo en tono autoritario:

_ Ya deberían terminar eso, hablan como si yo no estoy aquí y no pudiera responder por mi misma. – tanto Yi Jung como Seung Yoo se conmocionaron por sus dichos, generalmente, ella estilaba ser dura pero amable.

_ Lo siento, cariño. – se dispensó el joven Han, asiéndola de la cintura y besando su mejilla. Sonrió triunfalmente al percibir su rubor y la ira proyectada en el rostro del Casanova.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Woo Bin y su equipo habían abandonado la sala de juntas, luego de una extensa y tediosa reunión. Si bien, fueron muchos los puntos a tratar, todo finalizó satisfactoriamente en su favor y, sobre todo, de la compañía. Finalmente, firmó el contrato que afianzaba la construcción del próximo resort en Japón.

Como siempre hacía, descendió por la escalera mecánica, acompañado del señor Gon; un hombre bajo, canoso y de mirada seria. Por años había estado junto a la familia Song, siendo prácticamente, la persona de mayor confianza para Song Jo Kwang, el padre de Woo Bin.

Woo Bin aflojó el nudo de su corbata, liberando la tensión. El elegante traje negro que vestía, le daba el aspecto del hombre de negocios en el que se había transformado.

_ Su padre estará contento, joven amo, hizo un excelente trabajo consiguiendo ese acuerdo. – aseguraba el empleado.

A su vez, Woo Bin le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¿Secretario Gon, tengo alguna otra reunión para hoy? – el viejo empleado consultó la tablet que traía consigo y se apresuró en decir…

_ Solo un par de asuntos menores, nada que requieran gran atención de su parte.

_ ¡Perfecto! – celebró – .Me iré, encárgate de lo que haga falta.

_ Claro, joven amo. – hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, mientras, Woo Bin cruzaba el hall de entrada de la constructora IL Shin.

Minutos después, suponiendo que estaría solo, trasponía la puerta del salón F4 encontrándose con un irascible Yi Jung, que usaba de pasarela el lugar, en tanto mascullaba algún que otro improperio.

Encogió los hombros y fue derecho hasta la nevera, cogió un par de cervezas heladas y las destapó. Enseguida, ofreció una a su amigo.

_ Toma, necesitas tranquilizarte. – dijo extendiéndole la botella. El Casanova le arrebató la misma y bebió un gran trago. El coraje no se le quitaba –. Oye, despacio o te ahogaras – palmeó su hombro – ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?

Conocía a Yi Jung, y en momentos como este necesitaba desahogarse, en muchas ocasiones, sus métodos fueron devastadores. Preocupado, optó por ser el paño de lágrimas, o más correctamente dicho, el saco de boxeo del alfarero.

_ Nada especial, únicamente que no tolero ver a Ga Eul con su novio. – estalló y sorbió otro poco de cerveza.

_ Bueno, sabías que habría una posibilidad que la vieras con él.

_ Sí, lo sé, pero es difícil, siento morir de celos…de rabia contra mí mismo.

_ Lo siento amigo, entiendo lo doloroso que debe ser – lo consoló, mientras pensaba que él estaría igual, o tal vez peor que Yi Jung si viviera una situación similar con Isabella. Aquella mujer había hecho que cayera rendido a sus pies.

_ Tú nunca lo comprenderás – ¿Es que acaso Woo Bin podría entenderlo? ¡No! –, porque no amas a ninguna mujer de la misma forma en que yo amo a Ga Eul.

"_**Sí y que por idiota perdiste" dijo sin compartir con el alfarero su opinión, Woo Bin. **_

Hubo un tiempo en que solo vivía para jugar con el amor, ni siquiera estaba en sus planes enamorarse, aun asi, este llegó a su vida de un modo casual y sencillo…

_Mientras conducía, Woo Bin le solicitaba una importante información al secretario Gon. De pronto, una delgada figura se atravesó en medio de la calle, entonces, y gracias a sus excelentes reflejos, frenó el coche lo suficientemente aprisa como para evitar provocar una tragedia. _

_Nervioso, bajó del auto para asistir a la descuidada joven. _

__ ¿Estás herida? – dijo mirándola asustado. Algo aturdida, asintió levemente – La llevaré a un hospital… – antes que concluyera la frase, había salido huyendo. _

_Woo Bin echó un vistazo hacia el edificio a donde se dirigía. Cabeceó en son de negación, se había vuelto enteramente demente, giró sobre sus pasos yendo tras la desconocida._

_Isabella, inquieta, corría por los pasillos del colegio evitando chocar con los estudiantes, quienes la miraban atónitos. Seguida de cerca por el miembro del F4. _

__ ¡Hermana! – gritó un chico, cuando la vio entrar toda jadeante en la enfermería. _

__ ¿Qué pasó Jung Sok? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó enseguida, chequeando las heridas que tenía junto al ojo izquierdo y en la comisura del labio. _

__ Ya sabes, lo de siempre, tuve algunos pleitos. – respondió sin darle importancia. _

_Desde que su padre falleció, hacia un mes, su hermano había cambiado, de ser un buen chico – responsable y estudioso – ahora se comportaba como todo un pandillero. _

__ ¡Jung Sok! – chico insensato. _

__ ¿Qué? Solo fueron unos pequeños golpes… – sin embargo fue impedido de comentar algo más, ya que, el resonar de una cachetada hizo eco en la habitación. _

__ ¿Pequeños? ¿Y cuándo serán los mayores? No imaginas cuanto me asusté por tu culpa. – estaba muy enojada. Tuvo que dejar el trabajo, por tercera vez esta semana, a raíz de sus continuos actos de rebeldía. Suerte que Joo Mi estaba allí para hacerse cargo en su ausencia. _

_Woo Bin, quien se mantenía apartado de la situación, los observaba desde el resquicio. De cierta manera, Jung Sok le recordaba a Yi Jung, necios y haciéndose los fuertes. _

__ Ajusshi ¿Quién eres? – Jung Sok miraba con petulancia al __**"fisgón"**__ como él pensó. _

_Isabella se sobresaltó. Aquel hombre ¿Quién era? _

__ En la calle…casi la atropello ¿lo recuerda? – al parecer, ella no recordaba el incidente anterior hasta que él lo mencionó._

__ ¿Eh? Sí, siento haberle causado problemas – Isabella se dispensó. Fue imprudente cruzar asi, pero por la prisa no tuvo cuidado._

__ Solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien, por eso la seguí – explicó enseñando una gentil sonrisa. _

__ Gracias._

__ Hermana ¿Nos vamos? – decía aburrido Jung Sok. _

__ Yo los llevaré. – Woo Bin propuso inmediatamente. _

_A continuación salieron de la escuela y subieron al lujoso Aston Martin. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos, estacionaba frente al moderno complejo departamental, de no más de seis plantas; su fachada integral estaba unida por barandillas a los cristales de las terrazas. _

_Una vez que los dejó y vio entrar, permaneció un rato aparcado allí. Sonrió pensando en la joven. Sí que era bonita y mucho. Chispeantes ojos negros, endulzados por aquel bello rostro; sus cabellos castaños terminaban en suaves rizos. Sin embargo, distaba mucho del tipo de mujer que le gustaba, ella reflejaba pureza. _

_Estaba por arrancar cuando vio a Jung Sok abandonar el edificio. Rascó la sien, definitivamente el buen samaritarismo de Jan Di era contagioso. _

__ Oye niño. – Jung Sok se dio la vuelta. _

_Woo Bin se aproximó hacia él. _

__ Eres ese ajusshi._

__ No puedes ver que soy muy joven. – los jóvenes de hoy en día son desconsiderados con sus superiores. _

__ Supone que le llame hyung. – comentó irónicamente –.Si no lo conozco – distante, no quedaban dudas que cuanto más lo examinaba, más encontraba cosas de Yi Jung en él. _

__ No es mala idea, después de todo no tengo un hermano menor y me gustará tener uno. – dijo despeinando sus cabellos cariñosamente, mientras el chiquillo le miraba confundido._

_A partir de ese día ambos se hicieron cercanos. Generalmente, Woo Bin se encontraba con él después de clases, algunas tardes lo llevaba consigo al salón F4 pasando el tiempo entre juegos y pláticas – además, con Yi Jung en el extranjero; Jun Pyo viviendo pendiente de Jan Di y el trabajo. Y Ji Hoo ocupado con su carrera y la clínica de su abuelo, escasos era los momentos que pasaba con ellos, pero eso no fue todo, sino que la amistad con Jung Sok también lo acercó a Isabella. _

_Y sin pensarlo, había encontrado la comodidad en una relación verdadera, en la que acordaron vivir libremente lo que sentían, sin títulos o plan a futuro, solo amarse sin decirlo. _

_Ahora que, resultó gracioso explicarle a Jung Sok lo suyo, temían que se opusiera._

__ O sea que serán amigos con derecho a roce. – expresó impávido el jovencito. _

_Woo Bin tosió fuertemente, mientras que Isabella estaba roja como tomate. _

__ Bueno… – tartamudeaba Isa, haciéndole señas a su __**"novio"**__ que dijera algo._

__ Lo entiendo… – dos adultos incapaces de aceptar que se aman. Bien, a él le tocaba ser la persona racional en este caso – eso sí, si van hacer algo que sea cuando yo no este. – a continuación, se levantó del sofá, retirándose a su habitación. La pareja no podía estar más avergonzada. _

Pensándolo bien, él también actuaba tan estúpidamente como Yi Jung, ocultando sus sentimientos en un, y por demás, enredado acuerdo. Lo más terrible, es que arrastró a Isabella en su mezquindad. Alguien como ella no merecía ser la burla de nadie.

_ Debo irme Yi Jung ah. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer – dijo antes de perderse del salón.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En su departamento, Ga Eul estaba en la cocina preparando unos cafés. En tanto, Seung Yoo, en el sillón, no le había quitado la mirada. Sin saber por qué, lucía algo diferente, hasta sus ojos tenían un aura especial ¿Era Yi Jung la razón? Esa duda se fue insertando en su interior como semillas que empezaban a dar frutos. Y más que nada, le aterrorizaba comprobar que resultase cierto.

Tal vez, tendría menos zozobra, si lo sucedido hace más de un año no se arremolinara en su mente ¿Por qué recordar aquello precisamente en este momento?

_Era la hora de salida y, Seung Yoo, a la sombra de un viejo arce – engalanado en un follaje rojizo, que el otoño le había prestado –, esperaba entusiasmado a su novia. Tenían pocos meses juntos, y él no se privaba de ir a buscarla a la universidad como todos los días, salvo, cuando estaba de viaje. _

_Mientras se hacía de inquebrantable paciencia, pateaba las hojas, que cual alfombra cubrían el césped, ahora oculto. Los estudiantes iban y venían, hasta que afortunadamente logró distinguir la silueta de Ga Eul, una mueca de felicidad se desprendió de sus labios, sin demora fue hacia ella. _

__ Ga Eul ah, no sabes cuánto te extrañé. – dijo sonriente, ya que en la mañana no pudo verla. _

_Sin embargo, la joven no contestó, parecía abstraída. Sus pasos oscilantes, le hicieron temer que algo andaba mal, y justo, porque a tiempo logró acogerla evitando que cayera. Percibió su respiración inconstante, asimismo, las mejillas brillaban de rojo carmín. _

_Sobrecogido, la condujo hasta su auto ayudándola a subir, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego, él también subió, retirándose deprisa. _

_Ga Eul sentía su rostro y cuerpo quemarse. Encima, todos los músculos le dolían, era como si hubiera tenido una rutina de ejercicio extrema y sufriera el cansancio del dia siguiente. _

_A Seung Yoo no le tomó nada arribar a su casa. Un sinuoso sendero llevaba a una gran casona grecorromana. Seis pilastras con capiteles dóricos sostenían el frontón, carente de ornamentación. _

_Traspasó el umbral raudamente hacia el vestíbulo. El mayordomo fue a recibirle, sin embargo, el chico siguió de largo, mientras le ordenaba llamar al doctor de la familia. _

_Ascendió las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Caminaba tan rápido a través del zaguán, que casi choca con la mucama que salía de su dormitorio cargando las sabanas recién cambiadas. _

_Cuando entró en su cuarto la depositó suavemente en su cama. _

_El interior de la habitación era luminoso. En el centro estaba la cama, a ambos lados la mesa de noche, y sobre esta, un cuadro de arte abstracto. También, frente al ventanal, un par de sillones y en medio de ellos una mesa. _

_Comprobó la temperatura tocando su frente, era elevada. _

_Bajó a la cocina por una palangana con agua, donde echó unos cubos de hielo, también por una toalla. Regresó a la habitación y comenzó aplicarle las compresas frías para atenuar la fiebre. _

_Cuando el médico la revisó, le prescribió unos comprimidos para el resfriado, además, sugirió que la dejara descansar, asegurándose que no subiera la temperatura. _

_Seung Yoo, intranquilo, cada tanto medía la fiebre y cambiaba los paños, en una de aquellas veces…_

__ No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas – Ga Eul deliraba. Seung Yoo tomó su mano para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y que ahí se quedaría. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió, levemente, sus ojos y alucinando por la fiebre, dijo sonriendo – Yi Jung sunbae, volviste…volviste – la angelical sonrisa se desvaneció cuando nuevamente se quedó dormida. _

_¿Yi Jung? ¿Podría referirse a So Yi Jung? ¿Ga Eul estaba enamorada de él? No obstante, fueron preguntas sin respuesta, porque ni siquiera quiso aundar en el tema. A él le bastó con el aquí y el ahora, y el futuro que tendrían juntos. _

Aunque, hoy, eso empezaba a cambiar, necesitaba saberlo, no quería continuar con ese molesto gusanito, llamado duda.

Abandonó el sofá y se acercó hasta la barra de desayuno – que dividía la pequeña cocina de la sala – inclinándose sobre la misma, dijo sereno:

_ Ga Eul ah – ella, de espaldas a Seung Yoo, contestó con un monosílabo y sin descuidar lo que hacía – Estuviste….

No pudo hacer su pregunta, porque sin querer se le resbaló, de la mano, la jarra del café esparciéndose el líquido por el piso. Rápidamente se agachó para reunir las piezas de vidrio, tal fue el descuido que se cortó uno de sus dedos.

Seung Yoo llegó a su lado, cogió su mano herida y la llevó hacia el grifo para detener la sangre.

_ Tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

_ La próxima vez lo seré. – respondió alegremente.

Vio aquella cálida sonrisa que amaba y el temor de perderla sobrevino en él. Lo que pensaba pedirle era egoísta, sin embargo, no lo dudó. Con tal de retenerla a su lado sería preso de una mentira.

_ Ga Eul, prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado.

_ Sí…lo prometo. – Ga Eul titubeó brevemente.

. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan de esta historia.**_

_**Espero ansiosa saber que opinan de este nuevo capítulo**_

_**Gracias soeul83.**_


End file.
